The Fatal Flaw of Humanity
by with-the-klutch
Summary: Takes place after 4x09. Elena goes home on Damon's request and finds Katherine Pierce, which leads to an unexpected confrontation. One- shot. I do not own any part of The Vampire Diaries.


"Hello, Elena."

Elena spun around, startled by the familiar voice. _Her _voice_. _"Katherine," she hissed. Katherine stood at the window of Elena's bedroom, hands on her hips, head cocked slightly to the side, a smile playing at her lips.

"Easy there tiger," she taunted. "Put the claws away." Elena's eyes narrowed, but she tried to force herself to relax. Even as a vampire, she knew she was no match for Katherine.

"What do you want, Katherine?" Elena spat. "It's been a rough night." That was an understatement. Since Elena had become a vampire, her feelings for her ex-boyfriend Stefan's brother, Damon, had increased dramatically, and had eventually lead her to break up with Stefan. It wasn't long before she found herself in Damon's arms, falling madly in love with him. However, Caroline had then spilled the beans that Elena was sired to Damon, leaving her to doubt whether all of her feelings were real. And while Elena had been willing to remain sired to Damon, he could not bear the thought of calling her his if it was only half-hearted and he set her free. He had told her to go home, and forget about him, and the Sire bond left Elena with no choice but to oblige. That led her home, to this moment, with a broken heart inside her chest and a doppelganger standing in front of her.

Katherine tilted her head, her eyes ablaze with curiosity. "Didn't you miss me?" she asked, pouting her full lips. At the sight of Elena's pursed lips her smile disappeared. "Guess not," she sighed. "Well, believe it or not, I was bored. Running is only fun for so long you know. And I was curious what I missed. I would have gone to see your boyfriends, but oddly enough, no one was home," Katherine shrugged, looking around the room. Elena watched her carefully as she crossed the room over to the mirror. Katherine leaned forward, inspecting the pictures lining the frame. Finally, she reached to grab a picture of Jenna. Elena was across the room in a second, her hand at Katherine's throat, lifting her off of her feet. Katherine's face was rid of her usual guarded mask, revealing surprise.

"Don't you touch that," Elena growled. "I know the part you played in her death." Elena bared her fangs at Katherine, her grief consuming her. Katherine brought back so many memories from her past life, her human life, and with everything that was going on in her new life, it became too much to bear. Elena released Katherine from her grasp, collapsing before her. Tears streamed down Elena's face, and she cradled her head in her hands. Katherine was gasping for breath, blinking furiously.

"You're a vampire?" Katherine sputtered in disbelief. "Elena, when did you turn?" Elena said nothing, but remained where she was. Katherine knelt down, looking at her replica, so weak on the floor. She opened her mouth to speak, but found no words, and closed it again, pursing her lips. "Look, I'm not good with the whole crying, humanity thing," Katherine told her, standing up again. "I know you're not going to believe me when I say this, but I'm sorry you turned. I know you didn't want that." Elena looked up, her eyes skeptical.

"How, Katherine?" Elena moaned. "How would you know that? You hate me, you said yourself you'd like to see me dead." Elena wiped her eyes, feeling the raw emotions of grief and heartbreak, and feeling more alone than she had ever felt. She got up off the floor and went to sit down on her bed.

Katherine sighed. "Love is weakness, Elena." She sat carefully beside the weeping vampire. "A fatal flaw of humanity. But it's always trying to fight its way back into me. And sometimes I let it. I try to ignore you Elena, convince myself that I'll be better off when you're dead, but I would be lying if I said you didn't intrigue me. I watched you, and I know more about you than you think." She shook her head. There was no longer the sly, conniving tone to the elder vampire's voice; it was simply that of a girl, admitting a long kept secret for the very first time. "I'm alone too, Elena. And though it's distant, you're the only family I have. And that means something. So yes, Elena, I'm sorry you turned." Katherine hadn't know what she had expected to gain out of coming here tonight, but she surely hadn't expected the drastic turn of events that had followed her arrival at the Gilbert household. She stood up, turning to leave. Elena lifted her head, equally astonished by what had happened here tonight. It was so unlike Katherine to show kindness, but Elena was grateful all the same. She watched Katherine walk away, but before she was out the door she turned.

"Elena, for the record, I am sorry about Jenna." Katherine's mouth was set in a straight line, but before Elena could say anything she was gone. A tear rolled down Elena's cheek as she smiled slightly.


End file.
